


Just You And Me?

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You and Laurie Strode have been dating for a while and it is time for your first Christmas together!
Relationships: Laurie Strode & Reader, Laurie Strode & You, Laurie Strode/Reader, Laurie Strode/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just You And Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I entered into a secret santa thing on tumblr and this was the result! A soft and sweet, holiday one shot with Laurie Strode and they thankfully ended up loving it! So I am throwing this up here too. I am so gay. I love Laurie a lot. So I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading! And as always, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan. I look forward to hearing from you!

It was going to be your first Christmas together since you had started dating. You had always loved Christmas and were unreasonably excited for it, to spend time with her. She had some uh obvious hang ups and baggage when it came to holidays and sure while what happened to her didn't happen ON Christmas she still wasn't crazy about the idea. 

But for you?

Well she was willing to try.

I mean how could she ever refuse you? The way you talked about the holiday with a smile and the way your eyes lit up, she wanted to see more of that. See what you loved about the holiday and what all the fuss was about. 

And on your side of it you wanted so very badly to make the holiday a good experience for her, overwrite some of those bad memories and anxieties with some better ones. But what was the best thing to lead off with?

You decided with decorations. She could easily understand the appeal of them when you got going. It made your shared space feel homier, cozier and again seeing how happy it made you, was the best part by far. 

She was watching with rapt interest as you were putting sparkly garland around the top of a window frame, you caught her looking and smiled a little asking,

“What?”

She didn’t look away, still staring up at you with what could only be described as a look of pure affection, chin rested on her hand as she responded,

“Nothin’. Just looking at you.”

That made something warm bloom in your chest and you paused working with the garland, leaning down and giving Laurie a kiss on the cheek which she returned, smile just refusing to leave her face.

You started in on showing her Christmas movies, one of your favorite things about the season, one she was a little less stoked on at first. But she didn’t complain about being curled up under a blanket with you, popcorn on your laps as you watched your old favorites, your head rested on her shoulder and her arm thrown around you. Snow falling outside but both of you warm and cozy as could be. 

Her favorite had to be baking with you. She has actually suggested it and it made you smile, she was obviously getting into the spirit now, she asked one morning on a day you both had free,

“Can we do some Christmas baking?”

She asked it as she came up behind you as you were making breakfast, still in your pajamas she slipped her arms around your waist and hugged you, a sweet kiss pressed to your temple and you agreed easily.

“Of course! What did you have in mind?”

You both went to the store and came back with arm full of bags. That day was spent with more movies on the tv and ending up covered in smeared chocolate and flour and icing sugar. The sugar cookies came out great, Laurie really liked the ones you cut into snowflakes and you watched leaned on the counter on your forearms, watching as she concentrated, very carefully decorating them with royal icing and sprinkles. The look on her face as she was focusing, tongue peeking out slightly from between her lips, smear of chocolate still on her cheek from the earlier fudge making and icing sugar on her sweater made your heart melt a little bit.

You felt obscenely lucky.

The ginger bread came out a little burnt, she blames you for ‘distracting her’ but how can you help yourself around her? Sometimes an impromptu make out session with you seated on the counter is NEEDED, cookies be damned. You covered them in ample icing and other decorative bits and they ended up fine. 

The treats were wonderful and every time for the coming days when you popped open a tupperware container to steal a bit of confectionery you thought of that wonderful day you two shared. You knew it was the same for her and sometimes you could taste the faint hint of ginger and icing when you kissed her. 

It was late one night when you both decided on it.

The holiday was almost here and there was still one big thing you wanted to do. 

She was excited for this one too. 

You both bundled up, coats and hats and mittens, holding hands, boots crunching in the snow as you walked. You made it there soon.

In every town there is always that ONE street that goes off way too hard. Decorating like they are Clark Griswold in National Lampoons Christmas Vacation. Lights, on lights, on lights. You sped up a little at the first sign of those twinkling bulbs, holding Laurie’s hand tighter, pulling her along, look to her thrown over your shoulder, so excited,

“Come on!”

She laughed and sped right along with you, until you were there. 

You were looking at the lights.

She was looking at you.

The smile on your face, squeezing her hand tightly, it was just-

Perfect.

You both took your time walking that block, stopping on occasion, looking and talking on occasion. By the time you were done it was easily an hour later and you were both much colder. Walking home, hand in hand, arms swinging you asked,

“So Christmas isn’t that bad, huh?”

Laurie laughed a little and shook her head,

“No. No, not bad at all. ”

it went unsaid but the-

“-with you.”

Was heavily implied.

A pause.

She spoke again, looking to you, voice sincere. 

“Thank you.”

You grinned and leaned over, a kiss on her very cold nose, she didn’t need to thank you, it was unnecessary, you had just as much fun doing all of this. You pulled back and tugged on her hand, pulling her along, as you said,

“C’mon, let’s get home, it’s freezing.”

“In a rush are we?”

She teased and you laughed before saying,

“No-no just one more thing we have to do.”

A questioning hum from her as she asked,

“Hmm do we? And what’s that?”

You said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, clearly very playful.

“Make you the best cup of hot chocolate you’ve ever had of course.”

A perfect way to warm up and a perfect end to the evening. And as the two of you were on the couch, hands cupped around steaming mugs of silken hot cocoa you were hard pressed to recall a time you were happier. You kissed her because she had whipped cream on her mouth and because you WANTED to and she kissed you back and everything felt right on a cold winter's night.

Just you and her.


End file.
